Save the last dance
by kleinMonsti
Summary: Sonfic zu Just one last dance von Sarah Connor. Der Der Krieg ist vorbei. In Minas Thirith findet ein großes Fest statt. Doch nicht alle scheinen wirklich glücklich zu sein. (Slash AL)
1. Just on last dance

Autor: _kleinMonsti_

Titel: _Just one lust dance_

Disclaimer: _Alles nicht Meine (Leider). Aragorn, Legolas und alle anderen Figuren gehören dem genialen J.R.R. Tolkin und das Lied „Just one last dance" ist von Sarah Connor._

Genre: _Songfic_

Pairing: _Aragorn/Legolas_

Warning: _Slash (man loves man) wer's nicht mag: Ihr wisst wo's raus geht._

Note: _Ich hab die story eigentlich nur geschrieben, weil ich das Lied so hammergeil finde und wirklich kein Pairing kenne auf das es so genial passt wie auf Ara und Lego. Vielleicht erbarmt sich ja trotzdem jemand und schreibt ein Review? flehend schau_

**Just one last dance**

Aragorn stand im Thronsaal und schaute sich um. Nichts erinnerte mehr daran das es sich hier um königliche Hallen handeltet. Arwen hatte darauf bestanden Alles um zu dekorieren, denn heute fand hier ein großes Abschiedsfest statt. Nach dem Ringkrieg waren erst mal alle Beteiligten in Minas Thirith geblieben. Doch Morgen würden sie wieder abreisen, jeder zurück zu seinem Volk egal ob Mensch, Hobbit, Zwerg oder Elb.

Noch einmal lies Aragorn seinen Blick schweifen. Neben dem Thron hatte Arwen ein großes Orchester positioniert, das romantische Musik spielte, und im Saal tanzten viele Pärchen eng umschlungen. Arwen hatte ihn sicher heute schon hundertmal zum Tanz aufgefordert aber er hatte immer wieder eine andere Ausrede gehabt.

Nun stand der König von Gondor hier und beobachtete seine Freunde die er alle heute zum letzten Mal sehen würde. Merry und Pippin standen, wo sollten sie auch sonst sein, am Büffet, Gimli flirtete ständig mit Galadriel, die extra wegen der Feierlichkeiten angereist war, Faramir tanzte mit Èowyn, Gandalf unterhielt sich mit Celeborn, der hin und wieder böse Blicke zu Gimli warf und Frodo stand mit Sam in einer Ecke und die Beiden, die sich wohl unbeobachtet fühlten, hielten Händchen.

Aragorn lächelte, da haben sich wirklich zwei gefunden. , dachte er. Noch eine Weile stand er da und beobachtete seine Freunde. Es waren wirklich Alle da. Alle? Plötzlich fiel Aragorn auf, dass Legolas fehlte. Er lies seinen Blick erneut durch die Halle schweifen doch er konnte den Elbenprinzen nicht entdecken.

_We meet in the night in spanish café  
__We look in our eyes just don't know what to say  
__It feels like I'm drowning in salty water  
__A few hours left 'til the sun's gonna rise  
__Tomorrow will come, it's time to realize  
__Our love is finished forever  
__How I wish to come with you  
__How I wish we'd make it thru_

Er ist doch nicht etwa schon abgereist ohne sich von mir zu verabschieden, Aragorn wollte das einfach nicht glauben. Bedeutete er dem Elben denn wirklich so wenig, und das nach all dem was die Beiden zusammen erlebt hatten? Oder wollte er sich einfach nur einen tränenreichen Abschied ersparen? Wie auch immer der König Gondors konnte nicht fassen, dass Legolas nicht mehr da war.

Er beschloss erst einmal frische Luft zu holen. Er verlies die Halle und stand nun auf dem Vorplatz des Palastes und er wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen; keine 10 Meter von ihm entfernt stand eine große, schlanke Person deren lange blonde Haare im Nachtwind wehten.

Er ging ein paar Schritte auf die Person zu, sie drehte sich um und Aragorn schaute in die blauen Augen von Legolas. Der Elb sah den König an und ihn durchfluteten die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht.

_Flashback_

"Was machst du den hier?", fragte Legolas erstaunt. Sein bester Freund Aragorn hatte gerade sein Zimmer betreten und stand jetzt vor ihm. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen morgen findet das Abschiedsfest statt. Du bist doch auch dabei, oder?" „Natürlich, es wird sicher... wunderschön" der Elb schluckte. Innerlich zitterte er wenn er daran dachte Aragorn sobald verlassen zu müssen, immerhin hatte er mit dem Menschen eine tiefe Freundschaft geschlossen.

Er versuchte jedoch sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und sagte deshalb scherzhaft: „Ich hoffe nur das Büffet wird gut." „Das wird es. Und es wird Musik geben und Tanz und..." „Kannst du überhaupt tanzen?", unterbrauch ihn Legolas. „Natürlich kann ich tanzen. Soll ich's dir zeigen?" und damit griff Aragorn nach der Hand des Elben.

_Just one last dance  
Before we say goodbye  
When we sway and turn around and 'round and 'round_  
_It's like the first time  
__Just one more chance  
__Hold me tight and keep me warm  
_'_cause the night is getting cold and I  
__Don't know where I belong  
__Just one last dance_

Legolas durchfuhr eine unbekannte und doch angenehme Wärme. Er lächelte den Waldläufer an. „Ok, du führst." Aragorn zog den Elben sanft an sich heran und sie tanzen. Ganz ohne Musik, doch schien keinen der Beiden das zu stören. Auf Anhieb hatten sie denselben Rhythmus gefunden und Beide stellten sich als sehr gute Tänzer heraus.

Plötzlich spürte der Elb wie Aragorn eine Hand an seine Hüften legte. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. Vielleicht sollte er sich jetzt besser von dem Waldläufer lösen doch er vermochte es einfach nicht.

Wie lange sie nun eigentlich tanzten konnte keiner von ihnen Beiden sagen. Dann meinte Legolas: „Mir wird langsam schwindlig" „Ja vielleicht sollten wir besser aufhören." Sie blieben stehen, dieArme noch immer um den Körper des Anderen geschlungen.

Aragorn ließ seine Hand, die bis dahin auf Legolas Schulter geruht hatte, den Hals des Elben hinaufwandern. Er fuhr dem Elben sacht über die Wange, strich ihm einige blonde Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Du bist so schön.", flüsterte der König Gondors leise. Legolas spürte wie er rot wurde. Er schloss die Augen um Aragorn nicht anschauen zu müssen, um nicht in dem tiefen Grau seiner Augen zu ertrinken.

Plötzlich spürte Legolas wie sich ein paar warme Lippen auf die seinen legten. Er riss überrascht die Augen auf nur um sie Sekunden später wieder zu schließen und sich dem Kuss zu ergeben.

Aragorns Zunge strich über die Lippen des Elben, verlangte nach Einlass, welcher auch sofort gewährt wurde. Der Waldläufer erforschte die warme Mundhöhle von Legolas, stupste dessen Zunge mit seiner eigenen an. Der Elb erwiderte den Kuss daraufhin und wenige Augenblicke später begann ein leidenschaftliches Duell ihrer Zungen.

Aragorn hob den schlanken Körper, Legolas sacht hoch. Der Elb schlang seine Beine um die Hüften des Königs. Dieser bewegte sich mit seiner kostbaren Fracht zum Bett. Und als Legolas die weichen Lagen unter sich und Aragorns Hände überall auf seinem Körper spürte wusste er, dass es für sie Beide kein Zurück mehr geben würde.

_Flashback end_

„Legolas", die Stimme des Königs riss den Elben aus seinen Erinnerungen heraus. Er schaute Aragorn an, er wollte etwas sagen doch er wusste beim besten Willen nicht was.

_The wine and the lights and the spanish guitar  
I'll never forget how romantic they are  
But I know tomorrow I'll lose the one I love  
There's no way to come with you  
Here's the only thing to do:_

Plötzlich erklang aus der Richtung des Thronsaales eine leise, romantische Melodie. Aragorn hielt Legolas seine Hand entgegen und forderte ihn damit auf mit ihm zu tanzen. Der Elb schaute auf die Hand. Er war sich nicht sicher was er tun sollte. Auf der einen Seite konnte er sich nichts schöneres vorstellen als noch einmal in Aragorns starken Armen zu liegen und sei es nur für die kurze Zeit in der dieses Lied erklang doch andererseits würde das den Abschied, welcher unweigerlich bevorstand noch schwerer machen.

„Bitte schenk mir diesen einen Tanz, diesen allerletzten.", flüstere Aragorn. Legolas vermochte es nicht sich noch länger seinen Gefühlen zu wiedersetzen.

Er ergriff die ihm dargebotene Hand und die Beiden begannen zu tanzen. Der Elb spürte wieder die ihm so vertraute Wärme, die ihn von Kopf bis Fuß durchströmte und alle unangenehmen Gedanken wegwusch.

_Just one last dance  
__Before we say goodbye  
__When we sway and turn around and 'round and 'round  
__It's like the first time  
__Just one more chance  
__Hold me tight and keep me warm  
_'_cause the night is getting cold and I  
__Don't know where I belong  
__Just one last dance_

Die Minuten vergingen doch die Musik machte keine Anstallten zu verstummen. Es war als würde sie eine unsichtbare Macht dazubringen ohne Unterlass zu ertönen, nur für die beiden so ungleichen Männer die über den Vorhof des Palastes tanzten.

Langsam ging über der weißen Stadt die Sonne auf und tauchte Alles in ihr goldenes Licht. Plötzlich verstummte die Musik und die beiden Tanzenden wurden aus ihrer Traumwelt gerissen. Doch noch immer standen sie dicht beieinander und hielten sich an den Händen.

Aragorn lehnte sich ein Stück vor doch bevor seine Lippen die des Elben berührt hatten, zog er den Kopf ruckartig zurück. „Es ist besser wenn du jetzt gehst Legolas", sagte Aragorn und versuchte seine Stimme normal klingen zu lassen obwohl ihm in diesem Augenblick fast das Herz vor Schmerz zersprang.

Legolas drehte sich um und ging in Richtung der Stallungen davon. Wenig später stand der Elb vor der Box seines weißen Schimmels. Er war ziemlich aufgewühlt. Gestern noch hatte Aragorn mit ihm geschlafen und heute sagte er ihm nur noch er solle gehen. Natürlich er musste gehen und das wusste er ganz genau doch er hatte erwartet das Aragorn sich richtig von ihm verabschieden würde, denn so hatte er irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er dem König Gondors überhaupt nicht bedeutete und vielleicht war es ja auch so. Ihm stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Er wollte nur noch weg; nur noch weg und vergessen.

Der Elb sattelte sein Pferd und wollte gerade aufsteigen als er von der anderen Seite des Stalles ein lautes Wiehern vernahm. Er drehte sich um und erblickte Brego, Aragorns Lieblingspferd. Legolas ging auf das Tier zu und streichelte ihm sanft über den Hals.

„Pass mir gut auf Aragorn auf, Junge." ,sagte der Elb zu Brego gewand bevor er zurück zu seinem Schimmel ging und aufstieg.

Aragorn stand der Weile noch immer auf dem Vorplatz und fragte sich wie das Alles passieren konnte. Beinah hätte er die Kontrolle verloren und Legolas geküsste. Natürlich es wäre unendlich schön gewesen den Elben ein letztes Mal zu küssen. Doch es hätte Alles nur noch schwerer gemacht. Nein, so war es eindeutig besser; und doch tat es unendlich weh.

Doch was Aragorn am meisten weh tat war das er Legolas fortgeschickt hatte. Seine letzten Worte hatten sich eher wie ein Rausschmiss als ein Abschiedsgruß angehört und er war sich sicher dass er den Elben damit verletzt hatte. Er würde jetzt zu Legolas gehen und sich bei ihm entschuldigen. Und egal wie schwer es werden würde, er würde sich richtig von ihm verabschieden. Jedoch ohne eine einzige Träne zu vergießen und ohne dem Elben zu zeigen wie sehr seine Seele schmerzte.

_Just one last dance  
__Before we say goodbye  
__When we sway and turn around and 'round and 'round  
__It's like the first time  
__Just one more chance  
__Hold me tight and keep me warm  
_'_cause the night is getting cold and I  
__Don't know where I belong_

Er ging in Richtung der Stallungen doch er hatte das Tor noch nicht ganz erreicht als eine große Gestalt daraus hervorpreschte. Legolas schoss es Aragorn durch den Kopf. Er rannte an den Rand des Vorplatzes und schaute hinunter. Die Gestalt ritt gerade eben durch das Stadttor und nun konnte Aragorn erkennen wer es war. Wie er schon vermutet hatte handelte es sich um Legolas. Dem König rannen die Tränen über das Gesicht.

Nicht nur das der Elb nun fort war, nein er war gegangen ohne das Aragorn ihm noch einmal ‚Auf Wiedersehen' hatte sagen können. Doch wäre es bei einem einfachen ‚Auf Wiedersehen' geblieben? Oder hätte es nicht vielmehr noch ein ‚Ich liebe dich' gegeben! Und Legolas, wäre er dann dageblieben; wäre er geblieben wenn er ihm seine Liebe gestanden hätte?

Hatte er den Elben nur deshalb verloren weil er zu feige gewesen war ihm zu sagen wie sehr ihn liebte?

Vermutlich wäre Legolas geblieben wenn er ihn in die Arme genommen hätte und ihn gebeten hätte zu bleiben. Doch er hatte Angst gehabt. Angst davor wie sein Volk reagieren würde; Angst davor Arwen zu verletzen. Nun stand er hier, allein, und plötzlich schien das Alles nicht mehr wichtig zu sein. Erst jetzt begann er zu verstehen, dass all Das nichts zählte, sondern nur seine Liebe zu Legolas. Doch jetzt war es zu spät der Elb war fort und es das war allein seine Schuld.

_Just one last dance  
__Before we say goodbye  
__When we sway and turn around and 'round and 'round  
__It's like the first time  
__Just one more chance  
__Hold me tight and keep me warm  
_'_cause the night is getting cold and I  
__Don't know where I belong  
__Just one last dance  
__Just one more chance  
_

_Just one last dance_

Legolas hatte inzwischen eine kleine Anhöhe erreicht. Er riss sein Pferd herum und schaute zurück auf die weiße Stadt. Die Tränen stiegen ihm erneut in die Augen. „Ich werde dich immer lieben Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, was auch geschieht", sagte der Elb leise. Dann drehte er mit seinem Pferd um und ritt weiter, der aufgehenden Sonne entgegen.

Aragorn stand noch immer in tiefer Trauer versunken am Rande des großen Vorplatzes. Eine einzelne Träne lief über seine Wange. Sie wurde von dem Morgenwind fortgetragen und verschwand, genau wie der schöne Elbenprinz, auf ewig aus seinem Leben.

_**-Ende?-**_

_Ich weis nicht, was meint ihr? Soll es ne Fortsetzung geben oder nicht?_


	2. Dancing with tears in my eyes

Halloli ich bin's noch mal (oder besser schon wieder). Es gab ja tatsächlichLeute die eine Fortsetzung wollten(#total platt ist# ).Also hier kommt sie: Ich persönlich finde sie ja nicht so gelungen, aber >Hirsch und sister hatten sie schon vorab gelesen und gesagt ich"müsste" die online stellen. Außerdem möchte ich auch nicht von >Hanna wegen nichtErscheinens einer Fortsetzung gekillt werden.

Natürlich ohnehin ein riesen Dankeschön an alle Reviewer.

Ich hab wieder ne Sonfic draus gemacht, diesmalzu"Daning with tears in my eyes" vonNovaspace und diesmal gibt es auch ein happy end.

Ich hoffe ihr sagt mir was ihr davon haltet. Auf geht's:

_**Dancing with tears in my eyes**_

_Dancing with tears in my eyes  
Living out a memory of a love that died_

Es war später Nachmittag. Aragorn stand wie so oft auf dem Vorplatz des Palastes von Minas Thirith. Zwei Monate waren vergangen, seitdem er hier Legolas zum wohl letzten Mal in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Auch wenn er sich selbst einredete es wäre besser so, musste er doch zugeben, dass die letzten Monate die einsamsten seines Lebens gewesen waren.

Und das obwohl er während seiner Zeit als Waldläufer manchmal wochenlang keine Menschenseele erblickt hatte und jetzt war er doch ständig unter Menschen und trotzdem: noch nie hatte er sich so allein gefühlt.

_Dancing with tears in my eyes  
Weeping for the memory of a life gone by  
Dancing with tears in my eyes  
Living out a memory of a love that died_

Denn die Einsamkeit, die sich tief in seinem Herzen ausbreitete, vermochten sie Alle nicht zu verdrängen, selbst Arwen konnte es nicht. Und der Einzige der diese Leere hätte füllen können war nun schon meilenweit entfernt und würde wohl bald mit den Anderen seines Volkes in den Westen segeln.

Aragorn seufzte; Legolas wie viel hätte er darum gegeben den blonden Bogenschützen noch einmal zu sehen, ihn zu umarmen, zu küssen.

„Wie weit ist es noch bis zu den Häfen?", Legolas zügelte sein Pferd und sah fragend zu dem neben ihm her reitenden Bediensteten. „Im Morgengrauen sind wir dort mein Herr." Legolas nickte nur kurz, „Danke." Er wusste selbst nicht was mit ihm los war, seit ihrer Abreise aus dem Düsterwald trieb ihn eine innere Unruhe.

Als wolle ein Teil von ihm nichts sehnlicher als endlich diese Gefilde zu verlassen und nach Valinor zu reisen, während ein Anderer unbedingt hier bleiben wollte.

_It's five and I'm driving home again  
It's hard to believe that it's my last time  
The man on the wireless cries again  
It's over, it's over_

Und Legolas wusste wohl welche Beiden Stimmen in seinem Inneren fochten; die seines Verstandes und die seines Herzens; sein naives Herz, das noch immer an Aragorn hing und nicht begriff, dass es für ihre Liebe keine Hoffnung mehr gab und sein kühler Verstand der ihm sagte er müsse jetzt stark sein und vergessen. Und Legolas entschloss sich auf seinen Kopf zu hören zu oft hatte ihn sein Herz schon betrogen und ihm das Falsche geraten, so wie damals als er mit Aragorn geschlafen hatte. Nie hätte das passieren dürfen, nie, und doch war es geschehen, nur weil er seinen Gefühlen vertraut hatte.

„Aragorn hier steckst du also." Arwen trat zu ihrem Zukünftigen, dieser schien sie jedoch gar nicht zu bemerken. Noch immer schweifte sein Blick weit in die Ferne. Langsam legte sich die Dunkelheit wie ein Tuch über die weiten Lande. „Aragorn?", Arwens Stimme drang plötzlich an seine Ohren, „Ist irgendetwas mit dir?"

Der König Gondors schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein mit mir ist Alles in Ordnung" „Dann ist es ja gut. Ich dachte schon es wäre wegen unserer Hochzeit morgen." Der Mensch schreckte auf, ihre Heirat, natürlich schon seit Tagen sprach die Elbe von nichts anderem mehr. Ein stehendes Schuldgefühl überkam Aragorn. Morgen würde er Arwen heiraten, Arwen die er doch gar nicht liebte. Und sie würde ihre Unsterblichkeit aufgeben, würde sterben, für jemand der ihre Gefühle nie erwidern würde.

_Dancing with tears in my eyes  
Weeping for the memory of a life gone by  
Dancing with tears in my eyes  
Living out a memory of a love that died  
_

Arwen legte die Hand auf die Schulter des Mannes. „Komm lass uns reingehen, ja." Aragorn lies sich wortlos von ihr in die Eingangshalle führen. Als sie eintraten begann plötzlich Musik zu erklingen. Aragorn blickte sich verwundert um und dann sah er ein Paar Musiker die sich oberhalb der großen Treppen aufhielten und leise Melodien spielten.

Arwen lächelte ihn an. „Ich dachte, dass würde dir gefallen. Komm schon ein Tanz mit deiner zukünftigen Braut, na los." Und was sollte Aragorn denn nun auch noch Anderes tun, als ihrer Aufforderung Folge zu leisten?

Gedankenverloren starrte Legolas ins Feuer. Die Elben hatten beschlossen eine kurze Rast zu machen und nun saßen sie hier. Viele von ihnen lachten und scherzten, doch dem Prinzen des Düsterwaldes war gar nicht danach zu mute. Er saß nur da und hing seinen Gedanken nach.

_It's late and I'm with my love alone  
We drink to forget the coming storm  
We love to the sound of our favourite song  
Over and over_

Unweigerleich kehrten die Erinnerungen an die Nacht zurück in der er und Aragorn ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf gelassen hatten. Fast war ihm so als könnte er die Hände des Menschen auf seinem Körper spüren, das heisere Keuchen in seinen Ohren. Fast konnte er Aragorns, von Lust dunkle, Augen vor sich sehen. Legolas spürte wie ihm warme Schauer über den Rücken liefen bei den Gedanken daran.

Aber er musste jetzt stark bleiben. Morgen würde er Mittelerde verlassen und ihn die unsterblichen Lande reisen wo er dann die Ewigkeit verbringen würde. Er durfte nicht zweifeln, nicht wegen einer Liebe die keine Zukunft hatte.

Und vielleicht würden diese Erinnerungen ja eines Tages verblassen, vielleicht in hundert oder tausend Jahren. Bis dahin würden sie ihn zwar wohl noch in seinen schlaflosen Nächten heimsuchen und ihm Kummer bereiten, würden ihn zurückholen in ein anderes Leben und ihn verletzen, aber eines Tages würden sie verblassen. Und vielleicht konnte er dann endlich wieder so leben wie zuvor; bevor Aragorn in sein Leben getreten war.

Der König Gondors tanzte nun schon eine halbe Ewigkeit; jedenfalls kam es ihm so vor. Die Spieler waren gerade am Ende eines Stückes angekommen und legten eine kleine Pause ein.

„Kommt spielt noch ein Lied für uns!", rief Arwen ihnen zu.

„Sollten wir nicht auch langsam aufhören?" „Warum gefällt es dir nicht" „Doch", log Aragorn, „aber Morgen ist unsere Hochzeit. Da sollten wir ausgeruht sein." „Ja du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Aber Aragorn…?" „Ja." „Noch ein Lied bitte." Der Mensch seufzte resignierend: „Na schön"

Arwen gab den Musikern ein Zeichen und sie fingen erneut an zu spielen. Aragorn legte seinen Arm vorsichtig um die Elbe und sie begannen erneut zu tanzen. Und dann durchfuhr es den Menschen wie ein Blitz. Dieses Lied; er kannte es; es war jenes Lied das damals erklungen war als er und Legolas das letzte Mal miteinander getanzt hatten.

Aragorn begann zu zittern und fragte sich was das Schicksal gegen ihn hatte, dass er nun diese Melodie, die er mit seiner Liebe zu Legolas verband, hören musste während er mit seiner zukünftigen Ehefrau tanzte. Er schloss, die Augen und in seinen Gedanken war es nicht mehr Arwen die er in den Armen hielt, sondern der schöne Prinz des Düsterwaldes.

_Dancing with tears in my eyes  
Weeping for the memory of a life gone by  
Dancing with tears in my eyes  
Living out a memory of a love that died_

Stille Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht, er spürte wie eine Hand sanft seine Wange streichelte. Er öffnete langsam die Augen, das Bild von Legolas verschwamm und vor ihm stand wieder die schwarzhaarige Elbe.

„Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte Aragorn leise. „Was tut dir Leid? Was ist den mit dir los mit dir?" „Ich… ich kann dich nicht heiraten." „Was… Warum?", Arwen verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Arwen mir ist in der letzten Zeit etwas klar geworden…" „Was ist dir auf einmal klar geworden?", die Elbe wirkte nun ein wenig aufgebracht. „Ich dachte du liebst mich!" „Das tu ich auch allerdings nicht ,so'. Ich liebe dich so wie man eine Schwester liebt und deshalb möchte ich nicht das du deine Unsterblichkeit für mich hergibst."

„Ich liebe dich nicht so wie du es verdienst. Die Liebe die du verdienen würdest empfinde ich für jemand Anderen." Arwen schluckte, „Legolas?", fragte sie dann mit gesengter Stimme.

„Ja. woher weist du…" „Ich hab es geahnt. Aber ich dachte ich könnte dich noch halten. Jetzt wo er doch mit den Anderen übers Meer segelt, doch ich habe mich wohl getäuscht.", sie schluchzte auf.

„Arwen, vergib mir, es war nie meine Absicht dir irgendwie weh zu tun." „Ich weis du kannst nichts dafür. Es ist einfach so.", sie bemühte sich wieder Fassung zu finden, „Aragorn…" „Ja" „Die Elben werden Morgen früh Mittelerde verlassen, wenn du also zu ihm gehen willst solltest du dich beeilen." Der König schaute nur stumm die Elbe an doch sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln wenn auch unter Tränen.

„Worauf wartest du den noch, los geh" Aragorn drückte Arwen an sich und gab ihr dann einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirne. „Ich danke dir", flüsterte er noch, dann drehte er sich herum und eilte aus der Halle.

Langsam ging die Sonne auf, tauchte alles in ihr sanftes Licht. Goldene Strahlen erhellten den Erboden und das Wasser. Auch auf den Wellen im Hafenbecken der Anfurten spiegelten sie sich wieder. Die Elben hatten ihr Ziel gerade erreicht. Mit ihren Pferden standen sie auf dem großen Plateau des Hafens und viele schauten fasziniert dem Spiel der goldenen Lichtflecken zu.

Doch die Augen von Legolas waren alleinig auf das weiße Schiff gerichtet, dass gar nicht weit entfernt vor Anker lag; das Schiff das ihn in den Westen bringen würde; das Schiff das die Trennung von ihm und Aragorn endgültig besiegeln würde, denn der Elb wusste wenn er jetzt vorsegelte dann würde es kein Zurück mehr geben und auch keine Chance für Aragorn ihm zu folgen.

Aber warum sollte er das auch überhaupt tun wollen, fragte sich Legolas im Stillen selbst. Aragorn hatte ihm schließlich nahe gelegt zu gehen und was immer sie auch gehabt hatten, es war vorbei, es war Vergangenheit. Und Legolas schwor sich diese Vergangenheit endlich hinter sich zu lassen und ein neues Leben in Valinor zu beginnen.

Vielleicht würde es ja auf der anderen Seite dieses Ozeans jemanden geben, denn er genau so lieben konnte wie Aragorn. Vielleicht fand er dort eine Elbe oder auch einen Elb mit dem es sich die Unsterblichkeit zu verbringen lohnte. Und dann könnte er vielleicht endlich glücklich sein.

Diese Gedanken schenkten dem Elben Zuversicht auch wenn er ganz tief im Inneren seines Herzens wusste, dass er sich selbst anlog. Nie würde es jemanden geben der Aragorns Platz in seiner Seele einnehmen konnte; nie.

Er bemerkte wie sich ringsum ihn her die Elben auf das Schiff begaben. Ihre Zeit war gekommen. Legolas jedoch rührte sich nicht. Nach einiger Zeit standen nur noch er und einer seiner treuesten Diener auf dem nun verlassenen Platz. Der Bedienste bedeute seinem Herrn, dass auch sie nun gehen müssten.

Legolas schaute noch einmal zurück. In der Ferne sah er noch einmal die dunklen Wälder emporragen, deren sanftes Rauschen er so liebte und die er nun hinter sich lassen musste, wie so vieles andere auch. Doch plötzlich weiteten sich seine blauen Augen vor Verwunderung. Eine dunkle Gestalt zeigte sich am Waldessaum und der Elb erkannte das es ein Pferd und sein Reiter waren, die in schnellem Tempo auf die Häfen zugaloppierten.

Und als die Gestalt nicht mehr allzu weit entfernt war, erkannte Legolas den Reiter. Es war Aragorn. Sein Herz fing aufgeregt an zu schlagen. Was wollte der Mensch hier? Nun er würde es wohl nie erfahren wenn er nicht auf ihn wartete. So verharrte der Elb einige Minuten und dann trabte das große braune Pferd auf den Ankerplatz und Aragorn lies sich sofort von seinem Rücken gleiten.

Er rannte auf den Elben zu bis er direkt vor ihm stand. Sein Umhang war an einigen Stellen zerrissen und seine Haare hingen ihm verschwitzt in die Stirn. Es sah so aus als wäre er stundenlang ohne Pause durch schlecht passierbares Gelände geritten.

Aber warum das Alles dachte der Elb doch Aragorn schaute ihn bloß mit einem erleichterten Blick an „Gott sein dank", flüsterte er, „Ich dachte schon du wärst längst fort."

„Wie du siehst ich bin noch hier aber warum bist du gekommen?", Legolas versuchte seine Stimme ruhig und gelassen klingen zu lassen auch wenn sich in seinem Innersten die Gefühle überschlügen, „Um dich zu verabschieden?", fragte er leise nach.

„Mein Herr es ist Zeit", die Stimme des Dieners halte in Legolas Ohren wieder. Er wandte sich noch einmal zu Aragorn: „Also dann lebe wohl.", damit drehte er sich um und wollte gehen. Doch der Mensch packte seinen Arm und hielt ihn zurück.

„Legolas ich bin nicht gekommen um mich zu verabschieden, ich bin nicht all die Meilen von Minas Thrirth bis hier her geritten um eben diese Strecke wieder alleine zurück zureiten… ich… ich wollte dich bitten hier zu bleiben, bei mir. Weil…", erneut geriet er ins stocken. „weil ich dich liebe. Ich weis ich hätte dir das schon viel früher sagen müssen aber ich hatte Angst, Angst vor der Reaktion meines Volkes und das Alles, aber jetzt fürchte ich mich nicht mehr davor jetzt hab ich nur noch Angst dich für immer zu verlieren"

Legolas hätte so gerne etwas darauf geantwortet, doch er konnte nicht, zu überwältigt war er von diesem Geständnis, seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und so war Alles was er tun konnte den Menschen ganz fest an sich zu drücken.

_It's time and we're in each others arms  
It's time but I don't think we really care_

"Mein Herr?", die fragende Stimme des Anderen Elben durchdrang, die plötzlich eingetreten Stille. Doch Legolas kümmerte sich nicht um ihn sondern legte seinen Kopf auf Aragorns Schulter und lies sich von dem Menschen beruhigend über den Rücken streicheln. Erst als der Diener an sie herantrat und seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Prinzens legt, schien dieser ihn zu bemerken.

„Wir müssen jetzt wirklich los. Alle sind schon auf dem Schiff" „Dann solltest du jetzt auch gehen", erwiderte Legolas „Aber kommt ihr denn nicht mit uns?" „Nein ich weis, dass mein Platz ein Anderer ist", und bei diesen Worten schloss er Aragorns Hand in die Seine. Dann sprach Legolas erneut zu seinem Diener: „Einen Befehl habe ich allerdings noch für euch." „Ja mein Herr?" „Sagt meinem Vater bitte erst etwas hiervon, wenn dieser Hafen schon lange außer Reichweite ist. Er würde versuchen es zu verhindern aber das darf er nicht. Sagt ihm, dass es mir Leid tut und dass ich ihn sehr liebe aber dass ich jetzt zu Aragorn gehöre und an seiner Seite leben will. Sagt ihm, dass es so das Beste für uns Alle ist."

Der Bedienstete nickte nur stumm, dann wandte er sich ab und begab sich an Bord. Einen Augenblick später legte das Schiff auch schon ab. Legolas lächelte Aragorn zu, vorauf hin dieser den Kopf des Elben in beide Hände nahm und ihre Lippen in einem sanften Kuss verschmelzen lies.

Legolas fühlte sich als wolle sein Herz vor Freude zerspringen. So sehr hatte er sich diesen Moment herbeigesehnt und nun war es endlich Wirklichkeit. Er und Aragorn waren zusammen und während er seine Lippen gegen die des Anderen presste schwor er sich selbst, nie wieder von der Seite des Waldläufers zu weichen. Erst nach einiger Zeit löste sich Legolas von dem Menschen um Luft zu holen. „Gen milin1", flüsterte er schließlich atemlos.

_Dancing with tears in my eyes  
Weeping for the memory of a life gone by  
Dancing with tears in my eyes  
Living out a memory of a love that died_

Auf Aragorns Gesicht schimmerten Tränen, doch nicht wie so oft in diesen Tagen galten sie der Trauer und Verzweiflung, nein, diesmal waren es Tränen der Erleichterung und der Freude. Und Legolas küsste sie sanft weg

„Lass uns gehen, ja?", der Elb griff nach der Hand des Menschen und führte ihn zu der Stelle auf der noch immer Brego ganz ruhig da stand und die Beiden Verliebten beobachtete. Legolas tätschelte leicht den Hals des Pferdes. „Hannon le mellon nin2." Dann wandte er sich dem Waldläufer zu, „Weist du, damals bevor ich Minas Thirith verlies, habe ich Brego gebeten auf dich Acht zu geben und heute hat er dich zu mir gebracht." „Vielleicht hat er gewusste, dass ich ohne dich nicht leben kann."

Wieder versanken sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, dann stieg Aragorn auf. Legolas schwang sich hinter den König auf den Rücken des Pferdes und schlang seine Arme um Aragorns Hüften. „Wohin reiten wir jetzt?", fragte der Elb, „nach Gondor?" „Vielleicht, ich weis es selbst noch nicht so richtig. Auf jeden Fall an einen Ort wo wir zusammen sein können." „Dann bin ich mir sicher, dass es ein wundervoller Platz sein wird." Aragorn lächelte, dann drückte er seine Fersen in Bregos Flanken und das Pferd trabte mit seinen Beiden Reitern auf dem Rücken dem noch jungen Tag entgegen.

_**Ende**_

**Zur Übersetzung:**

1Gen melin Ich liebe dich  
2Hannon le mellon nin Danke mein Freund


End file.
